


【哈利中心】纺锤

by Ronan_0259



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 毫无意义失忆哈老师中心，也许有后续吧，如果有会是一辆婴儿手推车，不过谁知道呢。





	【哈利中心】纺锤

白色。  
白色。  
他眨眨眼睛，竭力适应光线。仿佛是从漫长的睡眠中醒来，像星际旅行中冬眠舱里的乘客，在新星球被唤醒时，因气压差头痛欲裂。颅骨里装的像是一个饱胀的气球，而非他的大脑。  
有声音从远方传来，离他千里之遥。女人的脸出现在右边的视线里，递给他一只手。  
他揣摩一下，大约是要拉他起来。于是将手交付出去，却错开了。  
他又试了一次。  
此刻总算意识到异常，左侧眼睑像被工业胶水粘合，无法睁开。他用手去摸，碰到凹凸痕迹，惊慌缩回，慌忙推开不知道是谁的手，寻觅镜子。镜子里，倒映着医疗室炽白的光，明晃晃地，他脸上也颜色苍淡。左侧眼睛凹下去，上面是疤，还有一点缝合印痕。  
他不太记得自己之前是什么样子，但总归应当是有两只眼睛的；至于左边的眼珠什么时候丢失、又是为什么，他半点印象也无。慞惶间躲藏，下意识避开陌生和可能的危险，却无处可躲，至多蜷在软包的一角里，抱着头，叫喊，底气不足地质问。  
周围是在旋转，那么多副眼镜，染成黄棕色的黑头发，一圈一圈，许多句“你还好吗“首尾相连的重叠，有那么一个瞬间他以为自己在刚果的热带雨林里。  
是，有个什么塑料袋将他的记忆装起来，系在里面，他试图夺回来，往往失败。但也许他过往的经历是铅块铸的，太沉太重，将袋子压破一个角，于是偶尔有一星半点的熟悉感流淌出来，可能来自过去，也可能是梦中臆想，他记不起来，于是也懒惫于分辨。  
最早、也最强烈的一次，是看到平板电脑的屏保上，有一只浅纹紫斑蝶。他看到时就脱口而出一串拉丁语学名，但偏偏自己又不知道含义。那天他见到的女人，叫Ginger，用古怪又似乎惊喜地目光盯他半晌，直到他软怯怯地有点不好意思，别开目光，才听到她说，那就是这只蝴蝶的名字。  
他记下来，蝴蝶也许是一把钥匙。昆虫学著作被买回来，他翻阅，里面每一只都似乎是从过去飞出来，停在他面前的书本上，偶有几只色泽强烈，鳞翅冲撞着记忆的墙，每一下，都带起一阵模糊又强烈的震动。  
他想不起来自己的名字，于是其他人都喊他“butterfly guy”，他欣然接受，但又希望想起自己的名字。  
H，这个字母在某日从密密麻麻的蝇头小字中跃起，在他面前和一只蓝闪蝶跳圆圈舞。中间那一横因动作弯曲，呲牙裂嘴地露出一个嘲讽笑容。他早已习惯于这种忽如其来的熟悉感，并自如地合上书，假装什么都没发生。同时，他也对镜子里少了一只眼睛的自己习以为常，Ginger送给他一只眼罩，这样就盖住那一大片疤。Whisky笑说这是海盗，或者黑桃骑士，但偶尔，他又会叫他睡美人。  
Ginger解释了，他被人枪击，子弹从左眼穿过，伤到了大脑，能活下来已是不幸中万幸。至于记忆，则无需勉强。从前的他就像被纺锤刺伤手指的公主，睡在地下，只要有一个真爱之吻就能醒来。她面上喜忧参半，没人知道他的过去，就像没人知道他的钥匙到底从何方来一般。  
袋子是漏的，他每天习惯于检查是否有新的东西流出来。日子久了，慢慢对自己有一些认知。他说话的口音证明他是伦敦人，他喜欢蝴蝶，他的名字里也许有H这个字母。更久一些，可以从小洞里泄漏出的零碎记忆仿佛干涸，他再没有什么新发现。心中曾有的隐隐冲动消弭，过往浮在空中无处不在的灵感离他越来越远，偶尔似乎要想起来什么，仔细追捕，往往一无所获。  
他又试着从外部着手，研究蝴蝶一样研究自己。身上很多伤，除却左眼，后肩、背部、手臂上、大腿，一条压一条，有明显的，像冰封了的裂谷，半透明皮肤将两侧褐色切口拉扯在一起，也有不明显的，浅浅一道白痕，隐没在同样白的肤色里。为何会受这么多伤，他毫无头绪。  
伤痕是另一把钥匙，他对疼痛感格外敏感熟悉，仿佛从前经常面对这种感觉似的。不小心被桌子撞到小腿，他愣怔住，并非因尖锐的痛觉和骨骼的酸胀，而是一种油然而生的冷淡，平静，以及来自过去的回光返照。心中偶然闪现的熟悉像演唱安魂曲的女高音，捉摸不住，仿佛随时都会抓着床单飞升天堂。为了增强这感觉，他趁着余痛未消，狠狠将小腿磕到桌角上。  
第二天Ginger将他换进重新布置的软包房间里。  
时间就这样在研究与被研究中过去，他几乎以为自己就是出生在这间密室里。偶有一日，照例阅读蛱蝶科文献时瞥到一个字母，像一根细针戳破他脑海中的气球，砰的一下，枪响一般，心中灵光乍现。舞毕，蓝闪蝶和H牵着手向他一鞠躬，一个躺回书页里，一个飞进墙壁上。他再抬头，看到的世界和四十秒前截然不同。  
Ginger问他想起来了什么，他深吸一口气，信誓旦旦道。

“我的名字是Harry Hart，是一个昆虫学家，主要研究领域是鳞翅目。”  
至于昆虫学家为什么会被枪击，暂且不在目前的考虑范围内。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER死了  
> 今天吃清蒸虾仁


End file.
